Yuta Hiraoka
Perfil * Nombre: 平岡祐太 (ひらおか ゆうた) * Nombre (romaji): Hiraoka Yuta * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón * Estatura: 178cm * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Agencia: Amuse Dramas *Kono Otoko wa Jinsei Saidai no Ayamachidesu (TV Asahi, 2020) *Kizuna no Pedaru (SP) (NTV, 2019) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) ep.10 *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (NTV, 2019) *Keishicho Zero Gakari 3 (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Funohan (dTV, 2017-2018, ep3) *Tokyo Tarareba Musume (NTV, 2017) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Teddy Go! (Fuji TV, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015, ep9) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Dear Sister (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1-3) *Time Spiral (BS Premium, 2014) *Kazokugari (TBS, 2014) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai (NTV, 2014, ep9-10) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Once Upon a Time in Beitou (SETTV, 2014) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS, 2013, ep1-2,8-10) *Asaki Yumemishi ~ Yaoya O-Shichi Ibun (NHK, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (TV Asahi, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 7) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep4,10) *Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (Bee TV, 2011) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3-8) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011) *Ryomaden (NHK, 2010) *Sakuya Konohana (NHK, 2010) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Godhand Teru (TBS, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009) *Akuma no Temari Uta (Fuji TV, 2009) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Daisuki!! (TBS, 2008) *First Kiss (Fuji TV, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi (NTV, 2006) *Kakure Karakuri (TBS, 2006) *Message (MBS, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Fushigi na Jikan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Division 1 Seisankakkei no Teigi (Fuji TV, 2005) *P&G Pantene Drama Special Oto no Nai Aozora (Fuji TV, 2005) *Medaka (Fuji TV, 2004) *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) *Lion Sensei (YTV, 2003) Películas *Onna no Kigen no Naoshikata (2019) *L (2016) *Enishi: The Bride of Izumo (2016) *Koi to Onchi no Houteishiki (2016) *Kids Return: the Reunion / Kids Return Saikai no Toki (2013) *It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori / Jinsei, Irodori (2012) *Bread of Happiness / Shiawase no Pan (2012) *Neck (2010) *Last Operations Under the Orion | Manatsu no Orion (2009) *Subaru (2009) *Happy Dining Table / Kofuku na Shokutaku (2007) *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru (2007) *Presents: Unisenbei (2007) *Christmas on July 24th Avenue (2006) *Trick: The Movie 2 (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Check It Out, Yo! (2006) *A Day Beyond the Horizon (2005) *NANA (2005) *Be With You (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Musicians Institute Japan *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y escuchar música. *'Habilidades:' Composición musical, fútbol, piano y guitarra. *Aunque nació en Hiroshima, sólo vivió allí hasta cuarto grado de primaria, y luego se trasladó con su familia a Yamaguchi. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Amuse) *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Hiraoka Yuta1.jpg Hiraoka Yuta2.jpg Hiraoka Yuta3.jpg Hiraoka Yuta4.jpg Hiraoka Yuta5.jpg Hiraoka Yuta6.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActor